Histoires de chat
by Maldorana
Summary: Suite de petits drabbles sur les habitudes de chat de Yoruichi...
1. Réveil Difficile

Depuis qu'elle était revenue de son expédition à la Soul Society avec les enfants, Yoruichi avait enfin la liberté de pouvoir reprendre forme humaine quand bon lui semblait. Cependant, après avoir passé près d'un siècle dans sa forme féline, la Shinigami avait toujours quelques reflexes qui persistaient. Oh, ce n'étaient que de petits détails, beaucoup trop insignifiants pour que la plupart de son entourage ne les remarque. Mais Kisuke Urahara, qui la connaissait mieux que personne, s'était plus d'une fois amusé en observant ses nouvelles petites habitudes de chat…

* * *

-Hmmmmm, Kisuke, maugréa-t-elle d'une voix endormie en sentant la chaleur de son corps s'éloigner.

Aussitôt, elle resserra ses bras autour de lui pour le ramener paresseusement contre elle et l'empêcher de partir. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blondinet alors qu'il se laissait faire docilement. Apparemment, Yoruichi n'était pas d'humeur à laisser sa bouillotte préférée s'éclipser aussi tôt dans la matinée… D'un baiser, il effleura le bout du nez de son amie et se coula à nouveau contre elle.

Après son retour de la Soul Society, quelques jours plus tôt, la jeune femme s'était installée chez lui pour de bon et passait de plus en plus de temps dans sa forme humaine. Mais il fallait savoir que la plupart des chats passent le plus clair de leur temps à dormir – environ 16 heures par jour – et Yoruichi s'était peu à peu habituée à adopter ce rythme de vie. Ainsi, même dans sa forme humaine, elle avait développé une vraie passion pour les siestes et les grasses matinées.

-Si je me lève encore à midi, je crois que Tessai va m'en vouloir… C'est lui qui tient le magasin quand je ne suis pas là, tu sais…

-Hmmm, il t'a eu à lui tout seul pendant un siècle entier. C'est mon tour, fit-elle, boudeuse.

Le sourire de Kisuke s'agrandit et il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie. Venait-elle de lui avouer qu'il lui avait manqué ? Non, il était surement encore en train de rêver, se dit-il avec amusement en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Il l'observa réinstaller sa tête sur son épaule en émettant un bruit proche du ronronnement. Même lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans sa forme humaine, ce son avait le don de le détendre. Le blondinet remonta la couverture sur eux et ferma les yeux. Tessai allait encore lui en vouloir lorsqu'il viendrait frapper à sa porte dans quelques heures, mais ça lui était égal. Le Shinigani entendait bien profiter pleinement de la présence de son petit minou.


	2. Compromis

**Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur, et surtout ça m'a motivé à vite vite écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

-Kisuke ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix endormie en entrant dans la salle à manger.

Elle bailla, s'assit à table et attendit. Kisuke n'était pas loin. Elle était l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir reconnaître son reiatsu à travers son gigai. Elle pouvait même sentir qu'il l'avait sentie elle aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, une ombre apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte qui menait à la cuisine.

-Bonjour princesse ! Dit-il joyeusement en s'avançant vers la table avec deux tasses à la main.

Il posa un lait chaud devant Yoruichi et s'assit à côté d'elle avec son café. Sérieusement, comment faisait-il pour être aussi en forme de bon matin, et pourtant être enclin à s'endormir aussi souvent dans la journée ? Se demanda la jeune femme. Cela avait sûrement un rapport avec cette boisson à l'odeur immonde qu'il était en train de boire.

-Alors, on est tombé du lit ce matin ? Plaisanta-t-il en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Yoruichi dirigea vers lui un regard meurtrier. Comment osait-il se moquer, alors que c'était sa faute si elle était debout à une heure aussi aberrante ! Malgré tout, elle réussit à combattre les messages nerveux parcourant son corps qui lui disaient de le frapper et retrouva un visage impassible. Ce serait nettement plus drôle de s'en prendre à lui lorsqu'il s'y attendrait le moins…

-Et si tu arrêtais tout de suite de faire comme si tu n'y étais pour rien ? Railla-t-elle en le transperçant d'un regard accusateur.

Kisuke afficha une petite moue repentante et fixa la table pour réfléchir quelques secondes à la question. Et si… Non. Même si ça restait la solution la plus alléchante, il ne pouvait pas retourner sous les couvertures avec elle. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il se levait tous les jours à midi, et Tessai lui avait plus d'une fois exprimé son mécontentement. La seule chose à faire à présent, c'était de trouver un compromis qui conviendrait à tout le monde.

-Et si je t'achetais une bouillote, ou des peluches, pour que tu dormes bien au chaud et…

Elle interrompit ses efforts d'un simple soupir et répliqua, agacée :

-Alors c'est ça ta solution géniale ? Me faire dormir avec des trucs poilus et de l'eau dans mon lit ? Persifla-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Le vendeur de bonbons plissa les lèvres et se remit à réfléchir, le regard dans le vide. Dans sa grande sagesse, il s'était abstenu de toute remarque sur le fait que lui ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé de dormir avec des « trucs poilus » pendant ce dernier siècle.

-Hmm, et si je te laissais un de mes gigais ? Suggéra-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. Il a la même forme et la même odeur que moi, donc…

-Kisuke ! Hurla-t-elle en abattant sa main sur la tête de son ami. Il est hors de question que je dorme avec un de tes gigais ! Non mais pour qui tu me prends ?! S'indigna-t-elle.

Aouh. Il se frotta la tête là où elle l'avait frappé et se remit à réfléchir. Pourtant, le gigai était une très bonne idée, pensa-t-il, incrédule. Il aurait même pu y apporter quelques modifications pour qu'elle se sente vraiment comme si elle était avec lui. Il soupira et retourna le problème dans sa tête, encore et encore. Il fallait qu'il l'aborde sous un nouvel angle, sinon il n'était pas prêt de le résoudre, celui-là.

Deux tasses de café plus tard, il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Elle le fixait, les bras croisés, et n'avait même pas daigné toucher à son lait. C'était quand même très inhabituel de sa part d'être aussi possessive, même avec lui. Surtout avec lui, d'ailleurs. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de faire ou de dire quoique ce soit pour se prouver qu'ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'ils fassent la grasse matinée ensemble tous les matins ? Cela avait sans doute un rapport avec le fait qu'elle ait passé un siècle dans la peau d'un chat. Il se souvenait avoir lu quelque part que ces animaux étaient très territoriaux et possessifs envers leurs maîtres. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution de toute urgence. Garder une Yoruichi aussi énervée dans le magasin était particulièrement dangereux…

-On pourrait trouver un arrangement, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Proposa-t-il, à tout hasard.

Une étincelle de curiosité s'alluma dans les yeux de la femme-chat, et elle répliqua tout de suite :

-Ça dépend. A quoi tu penses ?

-On pourrait s'organiser un petit emploi du temps. Par exemple, pendant la semaine, je m'occupe du magasin et de mon travail, et en échange, on fait tout ce que tu veux pendant le week end.

Yoruichi fit une grimace et répondit tout de suite :

-Je ne sais pas trop, Kisuke… Tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé le fait d'avoir un emploi du temps fixe… Et puis deux jours, c'est plutôt court, je trouve…

-Je peux m'arranger pour monter jusqu'à trois jours, précisa-t-il avec espoir. Trois jours sans obligations ni responsabilités. Trois jours où on serait libres comme l'air.

La princesse du clan Shiōin ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur son visage à cette pensée. Cela lui rappelait son enfance avec lui. Jours après jours, ils se retrouvaient ensemble, sans jamais savoir jusqu'où leurs jeux allaient les porter. Ils n'avaient pas de limites – ou en tout cas, ils s'arrangeaient pour les contourner habilement. C'était d'ailleurs ça qui l'avait attiré en premier chez le jeune garçon : Ce sentiment qu'avec lui, tout était possible.

-J'aime cette idée, lui avoua-t-elle avec sérieux. Je veux bien essayer, à condition que tu ouvres le magasin à 10h au lieu de 8h. Tous les matins.

Il rit doucement et plongea dans ses yeux un regard emplit de tendresse.

-Ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Et l'avantage c'est que je vais pouvoir rester au lit encore deux bonnes heures ce matin ! Se réjouit-il en se levant.

Yoruichi ne put se retenir de sourire. S'il y avait bien un volontaire pour paresser au lit au moindre prétexte, c'était bien Kisuke, s'amusa-t-elle à penser. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle était debout, la femme-chat n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à dormir. Elle se leva à son tour et posa une main sur le torse de son ami, puis joignit ses lèvres aux siennes dans un rapide baiser, avant de déclarer sur un ton espiègle :

-Touché, c'est toi le loup !

Un instant plus tard, elle était déjà partie en direction de la salle d'entrainement souterraine, dans un pas fulgurant de Shumpo.

Kisuke eut un éclat de rire et la suivit sans attendre. Ils n'étaient qu'à l'aube de leur nouvelle vie tous les deux, mais il pouvait d'ores et déjà affirmer qu'ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer.

**A Taraimperatrice : Merci de toutes ces suggestions ! Quand je serais à court d'idées, je piocherais dans les tiennes ^^ J'aime bien le coup des grognements quand on lui pique sa bouffe xDD**


	3. Séance de Câlins

**Celui-là, il m'a donné beaucoup de mal, je l'ai recommencé genre trois fois, mais je suis contente du résultat xD** **Bonne lecture !**

Un bâillement sonore sortit Kisuke de ses pensées. Il songeait à Aizen. A Ichigo. De plus en plus, ces temps-ci. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que si le traitre avait ne serait-ce qu'entrevu le potentiel du garçon, il ne tarderait pas à tenter quelque chose pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Cette idée l'avait tellement préoccupé qu'il avait même inventé un dispositif destiné à l'avertir au moindre reiatsu suspect dans la ville. Le rouquin était leur meilleure chance de se débarrasser d'Aizen une fois pour toutes, et il était impensable qu'ils perdent cet avantage à cause d'un manque de vigilance.

Le shinigami laissa derrière lui ces sombres pensées, pour se concentrer sur la propriétaire des lèvres qui venaient de se poser sur sa joue.

-Bonjour, toi, lui souffla-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Elle avait les yeux entrouverts et lui répondit par un grognement. Il sourit en l'observant resserrer son étreinte sur lui. Contre toutes attentes, leur arrangement avait l'air de très bien fonctionner : Pendant la semaine, il travaillait entre son laboratoire et le magasin et elle vagabondait dans sa forme féline entre le monde des humains et la Soul Society, glanant çà et là des informations, revenant à la maison quand bon lui semblait. A vrai dire, cette partie du programme ne changeait pas grand-chose à leurs activités quotidiennes durant ce dernier siècle, excepté qu'à présent, ils se voyaient bien plus souvent. La vraie nouveauté était le week-end, qu'ils savouraient ensemble, à faire tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Bien sûr, leurs activités se limitaient à Karakura Town, du moins le temps que la paix revienne et que la Soul Society soit hors de danger.

La respiration de son amie lui chatouillait le cou. Elle était à demie endormie contre lui et commençait à faire doucement glisser son beau visage contre la peau rugueuse de son menton. Elle lui donnait des petits coups de front, se frottait l'arête du nez contre sa mâchoire mal rasée et émettait une sorte de son rauque qui semblait venir de sa gorge. C'était son ronronnement dans sa forme humaine. C'était légèrement plus cru et surtout plus bizarre, mais il adorait ce son. Ça prouvait qu'elle était heureuse, et surtout qu'elle se sentait assez bien pour complètement se laisser aller. Kisuke étouffa un éclat de rire attendrit lorsqu'elle amplifia ses caresses, et bougea la tête tout doucement, au même rythme qu'elle. Il aimait quand elle se frottait à lui dans sa forme de chat, mais les rares fois où cela lui arrivait dans sa forme humaine, il trouvait ça parfaitement _adorable_.

Soudain, il eut un sursaut. Yoruichi venait de… Le griffer ? Il cessa de bouger et observa son amie pendant quelques secondes. Ses ongles continuaient de s'enfoncer et de se retirer de sa peau à un rythme régulier. Il grimaça et souleva l'une de ses mains pour observer le phénomène. Ses doigts se contractaient et se décontractaient tous seuls, comme s'ils cherchaient à l'attirer à elle. Il leva un sourcil et positionna ses mains là où ses ongles feraient le moins de dégâts possibles. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle réagissait comme ça pendant un câlin, s'amusa-t-il à penser.

Il déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa protégée et se laissa bercer par le doux ronronnement qui s'estompait au fur et à mesure qu'elle replongeait dans le sommeil. Il s'endormit à son tour en se disant qu'elle continuait de l'émerveiller à chaque nouveau détail qu'il apprenait sur elle.

**Merci Taraimperatrice pour tes reviews, ça me donne chaud au coeur. Et naaan je vais pas faire faire à Yoruichi les yeux du chat Potté, c'est pas son genre xD Par contre j'ai trouvé comment introduire le coup des grognements pour la bouffe. Mais je sais pas quand je vais l'écrire car ça fait 2 chapitres que j'essaye de caser une idée et ça vient jamais comme il faut ^^**


	4. Réveil Douloureux

**Et voilà, je n'ai toujours pas réussit à caser mon idée, et à la place j'ai ENCORE pondu une bedfic... Genre on dirait qu'ils passent leurs vies au lit dans mes histoires xDD **

**Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews ! Yuki : contente de t'avoir fait rire ^^ Tara : Je m'inspire de tout, même les idées les plus farfelues ^^ **

**Désolé pour l'attente, si je mets trop longtemps à écrire le prochain, j'ai écrit une autre fic sur Kisuke et Yoruichi pour ceux qui veulent shipper ^^ RDV sur mon profil ! (oui, je fais de l'auto-pub et j'assume xDD)**

-Yoruichi-san ! Chantonna Kisuke en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Depuis plus d'un siècle passé dans ce monde, le blondinet ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux. Maintenant qu'Aizen était officiellement un traitre, les choses allaient enfin pouvoir évoluer, et il ne serait plus seul dans la bataille. Bien sûr, il n'irait pas jusqu'à réintégrer la Soul Society – sa place était sur Terre à présent – mais le simple fait d'être considéré comme ce qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être pour son monde d'origine : un allié, était déjà un énorme pas en avant. Il pourrait enfin tourner la page sur toutes ces années d'exil et se concentrer sur l'avenir.

Tout cela, sans compter que la nuit dernière, Yoruichi lui avait confirmé de manière plutôt explicite qu'elle comptait s'installer avec lui pour de bon et profiter de sa forme humaine beaucoup plus régulièrement. C'était sa première nuit à la maison depuis qu'elle était revenue de la Soul Society avec les enfants, mais c'était aussi et surtout sa première nuit en humaine au magasin. Evidemment, ils avaient célébré l'évènement avec enthousiasme...

Kisuke laissa vagabonder son regard sur la forme endormie qui occupait son lit. Il posa ce qu'il tenait dans les mains sur la table de chevet et s'assit à côté d'elle. Même de dos, elle était incroyablement séduisante. Quel gâchis qu'elle ait dû se transformer en chat pendant plus d'un siècle.

Il prit le temps de l'observer dormir. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, sa peau douce dépassait çà et là de la couverture, ses longs cheveux courraient sur ses épaules. C'étaient les moments simples comme celui-là qui lui avaient le plus manqués. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il sentit son corps s'allonger à côté d'elle, jusqu'à se coller au sien. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rapprocher ses lèvres de son visage, ni même passer un bras autour de sa taille, Yoruichi se réveilla en sursaut et lui donna un violent coup de tête.

-Aouhhh ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

La femme-chat émit un long bâillement, s'assit à côté de lui et se frotta la tête.

-Ça t'apprendra à t'approcher de moi comme un voleur, grogna-t-elle, contrariée.

Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil se rasseoir et éponger le sang qui coulait de son nez. Elle y avait peut-être été un peu fort. Après tout, il avait seulement voulu la réveiller en douceur. Dommage qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçue que trop tard, s'amusa-t-elle à penser. Le bon côté c'était que ses réflexes n'avaient jamais été aussi aiguisés. Vivre près de cent ans dans la peau d'un chat avait décuplé sa faculté à toujours être sur le qui-vive.

Soudain, son regard se posa sur ce qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet : un plateau contenant deux bols, du lait, des biscuits et une multitude d'autres produits délicieux que les humains mangeaient le matin. Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle comprit qu'il avait voulu la surprendre avec un petit déjeuner au lit. La jeune femme prit le visage de son ami dans ses mains et capta son regard. Son nez semblait avoir arrêté de saigner et il la fixait avec un demi-sourire. Rien ne pouvait lui faire perdre sa bonne humeur, constata-t-elle avec des yeux fascinés. Il allait dire quelque chose – probablement une excuse dont il ne pensait pas un mot – mais elle le coupa en l'embrassant sur le nez. Le sourire du vendeur de bonbons s'agrandit et elle déposa cette fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce matin-là, la princesse du clan Shiōin se fit une note mentale de laisser ses fabuleux réflexes de côté lorsqu'elle dormirait au magasin. Frapper Kisuke était distrayant, mais ça l'était encore plus lorsqu'il le méritait.

**Bon dans le prochain je vais tenter de les faire se lever un peu quoi, histoire qu'ils se dégourdissent les papattes ^^ Si tout se passe bien, on va même avoir des guests de la Soul Society qui vont apparaître :P**


	5. Addiction

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, et j'avoue que je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. J'espère que vous vous amuserez autant à le lire !**

La journée s'annonçait plutôt bonne pour Kisuke. Il venait de faire une découverte fascinante, et il n'était même pas encore midi. S'il s'appliquait à développer cette technique, peut-être pourrait-elle s'avérer efficace contre Aizen…

L'inventeur était plongé dans ses réflexions, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Dix minutes plus tard, il était en route pour la Soul Society. Le capitaine Unohana venait de le contacter pour le prévenir d'une anomalie dans le comportement de Yoruichi. La femme-chat logeait chez Soifon depuis quelques jours, qui apparemment se trouvait dans un état de panique avancé.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Proclama-t-il joyeusement en entrant dans les locaux de la seconde division.

Cependant, il marqua un temps d'arrêt en parcourant la pièce des yeux. Soifon était assise sur son siège de capitaine et se rongeait les sangs en observant Yoruichi. Cette dernière était dans sa forme féline et se roulait frénétiquement sur le sol, dans ce qui semblait être des petits morceaux de feuilles séchées. Il y en avait partout autour d'elle.

En s'approchant, Kisuke remarqua que les mains et le visage de Soifon étaient parsemés de marques de griffures. Des gouttes de sang continuaient à s'échapper de ses plaies. Elle semblait profondément abattue et n'eut même aucune réaction lorsqu'il se posta à côté d'elle pour examiner le comportement de sa meilleure amie.

Le chat noir semblait prendre un plaisir farouche à frotter chaque partie de son corps contre le sol. Parfois il s'arrêtait pour se lécher frénétiquement, puis recommençait son petit manège. La petite étincelle d'humanité dans ses yeux avait disparue, laissant place à de grandes pupilles rondes. Elle avait l'air d'être dans une sorte de transe, et émettait même de légers miaulements.

-J'avais demandé au capitaine Unohana de ne surtout pas vous contacter, grogna Soifon sans quitter des yeux sa chère et tendre.

-Je m'en doutais, oui. Désolé pour ça, répliqua-t-il simplement en s'accroupissant.

Il ramassa quelques fragments de la matière noire et verte qui recouvrait une grande partie du sol et la fit glisser entre ses doigts, puis la porta à son visage pour en sentir l'odeur. De l'herbe à chat. Soifon avait sûrement voulu faire plaisir à Yoruichi. Le seul problème était qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point le chat qui était en elle pouvait devenir dépendante de cette substance.

-Depuis combien de temps est-elle dans cet état ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant.

La capitaine était loin d'avoir envie de converser avec un individu qu'elle considérait comme profondément stupide, mais se força à répondre, pour le bien de sa princesse.

-Quelques heures. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais elle s'est attaquée à moi, dit simplement la brunette en baissant le regard.

Kisuke fixa un moment le visage sombre et triste de la jeune capitaine. Elle avait l'air si soucieuse, si perdue… Rien à voir avec la femme fière et forte qui était à la tête de la seconde division et des services d'espionnage.

-Hey, dit-il pour attirer son attention.

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais son visage impassible. Elle devait se donner beaucoup de mal pour camoufler ses émotions, surtout devant lui. Il savait combien elle tenait à Yoruichi. Et surtout, il savait combien elle le détestait. Malgré tout, il lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Soifon s'autorisa un petit soupir de soulagement et replongea ses yeux dans ceux du vendeur de bonbons. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son expression paisible lui donnait envie de le cogner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Pour simplifier, disons qu'elle a fait une petite overdose d'herbe à chat. La prochaine fois, ne lui en donne pas plus d'une poignée, d'accord ?

Son ton chaleureux avait le don de mettre Soifon hors d'elle. Et ses conseils… Il pouvait se les garder ! Le chat noir avait dit que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, alors qui Urahara pensait-il être pour en savoir plus que n'importe qui sur le félin ?

La brunette se mordit la lèvre inférieure en considérant le fait que cet imbécile pouvait avoir raison. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être sa faute si Yoruichi-sama était dans cet état. Elle avait juré de protéger la princesse du clan Shihōin…

-Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de m'en demander plus ! Se justifia-t-elle soudain. Elle…

-Elle t'a dit que ça ne lui ferait rien ? Demanda calmement Kisuke.

Bouche bée, Soifon trouva seulement la force de hocher la tête.

-Et elle t'a dit ça avant ou après que tu aies commencé à lui en donner ? Questionna-t-il encore, comme s'il savait déjà la réponse.

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir enfin répondre. Elle avait peur de comprendre là où voulait en venir l'homme au bob.

-A-Après… Souffla-t-elle, incapable de formuler un mot de plus.

-Eh bien c'est pour ça ! S'exclama-t-il, impatient de partager ce qu'il savait. Vois-tu, quand le petit nez de notre minou préféré renifle de l'herbe à chat dans sa forme animale, elle y prend un plaisir incroyable, mais cela fait également ressurgir ses instincts les plus primitifs, bloquant temporairement tout ce qu'il y a d'humain en elle.

Le blondinet plissa les lèvres face à la mine défaite de la protégée de Yoruichi. Elle fixait le sol avec insistance, sans doute perdue dans ses remords. En un bond, il se trouva devant elle, bloquant sa vue avec un grand sourire idiot. Soifon le mit tout de suite à terre et dissimula l'expression amusée qui avait éclairé son visage lors d'une seconde. Elle dû se concentrer pour garder toute sa contenance lorsqu'elle entendit le rire de son rival retentir dans la pièce. Elle avait juste envie de l'étrangler.

-Ne t'en fait pas, elle sera seulement un peu malade, mais rien d'alarmant, dit-il encore en s'asseyant en tailleur. Et tu peux être sûre que dans moins d'une semaine, elle rira aux éclats en repensant à ce moment.

La brunette grimaça. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé lorsque Yoruichi riait à ses dépens. Quand elle reporta son attention sur Urahara, elle s'étonna de le voir en train de se frotter les mains et le visage avec l'herbe à chat qui était autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il finit par en éparpiller sur ses vêtements, se mit à quatre pattes et observa le chat noir devant lui.

-Je vais m'occuper de Yoruichi-san. Si tu veux m'aider, suis-moi discrètement et enlève ton haori, ordonna-t-il, sans quitter des yeux le félin devant lui.

La jeune femme se retint difficilement de lui donner un coup de pied dans le derrière pour lui passer l'envie de lui donner des ordres. Malgré tout, elle s'accroupit à son tour, ôta son haori et suivit le vendeur de bonbons jusqu'à la princesse.

Arrivés à proximité de leur cible, Kisuke stoppa net en voyant l'animal sauter sur ses pattes pour feuler dans leur direction. Elle était prête à attaquer. Elle voulait sans doute se défendre contre tout intrus susceptible de la séparer du précieux objet de son addiction.

-Salut Yoru ! Et alors, tu ne me reconnais plus ?

Le blondinet fit discrètement signe à Soifon de ne pas bouger et tendit la main jusqu'au félin. Méfiante, Yoruichi le toisa et s'approcha prudemment pour renifler le bout de ses doigts. Dès qu'elle sentit le parfum enivrant de l'herbe à chat sur le vendeur de bonbons, elle se détendit et fit glisser sa fine tête contre la paume de l'inventeur.

-Ah, ça c'est un bon minou, la complimenta Kisuke en lui gratouillant le menton.

Il l'observa se frotter à lui avec attendrissement et s'assit en tailleur pour la soulever de terre et la mettre sur ses genoux. Elle continuait de se frotter avidement contre ses mains en ronronnant, se couchant, roulant contre lui et profitant allègrement de la chaleur de son corps.

De son côté, Soifon n'attendit pas que l'homme lui fasse signe et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Elle observait d'un œil mauvais son habileté à manipuler le chat noir et l'affection qui semblait émaner pour lui du félin. L'envie d'assommer Urahara et de s'occuper elle-même de la princesse la démangeait. Cependant, contre toutes attentes, elle se retint. C'était difficile à admettre, mais l'imbécile semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et il était sans doute la meilleure chance pour Yoruichi de se rétablir au plus vite.

-Et maintenant ? S'impatienta-t-elle alors que leur moment de tendresse s'éternisait un peu trop à son goût.

L'homme au bob retourna doucement Yoruichi sur le dos et posa une main sur son ventre et l'autre derrière sa tête. Le félin se laissa faire docilement, appréciant chaque contact avec sa peau badigeonnée d'herbe à chat.

Avant que Soifon n'ait eu le temps de réagir, une lumière bleue parcourut le corps de Yoruichi, et la seconde d'après, elle était dans sa forme humaine, allongée dans les bras de l'idiot qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

-Woops, couverture ! Cria-t-il en se forçant à fermer les yeux.

En un battement de cils, la brunette avait recouvert le corps nu de la déesse de la vitesse avec son haori de capitaine. Au moins, Urahara lui avait demandé d'ôter le vêtement pour une bonne raison. Elle ne le ferait peut être pas payer plus tard pour lui avoir donné des ordres, finalement…

De son côté, Kisuke aurait bien sûr pu se passer de toute cette comédie – ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu Yoruichi toute nue – mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire harceler par les forces armées de la seconde division si jamais Soifon venait à considérer qu'il n'était pas assez respectueux envers sa chère et tendre princesse.

Cependant, il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le corps de son amie, qui fut soudain animé de violentes convulsions.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Hurla Soifon, paniquée. Faîtes quelque chose !

Kisuke positionna sa protégée sur le côté et la serra contre lui, le temps que la crise passe. Lorsque les tremblements s'estompèrent, il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard horrifié de la capitaine de la seconde division.

-Ne t'en fais pas. C'est tout à fait normal, la rassura-t-il en repositionnant correctement la femme-chat dans ses bras.

Le visage de la brunette se détendit. Non pas qu'elle faisait confiance à cet espèce d'imbécile, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Yoruichi, il avait au moins le mérite de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

-K-Kisuke ? Appela la princesse du clan Shihōin en ouvrant les yeux.

En réponse, le vendeur de bonbons caressa la joue de son amie. Ils partagèrent un bref sourire, puis il se leva, emportant avec lui la femme maintenant pendue à son cou. Elle détacha ses mains de sa nuque pour tracer son visage du bout des doigts, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là, que c'était bien lui. Malgré le regard vitreux et désorienté de la femme aux cheveux d'améthyste, ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux un moment.

Soifon observa la scène avec la bouche à demie ouverte. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire la tendresse qui émanait des deux shinigamis. Elle reprit ses esprits en arborant une grimace de dégout et se leva à son tour lorsqu'elle entendit son nom.

-Tu vas te reposer ici quelques jours et Soifon pourra te chouchouter, affirma-t-il sans lâcher son regard.

-T-Tu… Tenta d'articuler Yoruichi.

Elle semblait avoir la gorge beaucoup trop sèche pour aligner plus d'un mot. L'homme au bob la fit taire d'un baiser sur le front et répondit à sa question. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient tous les deux appris à ne communiquer rien qu'avec les yeux.

-Je dois retourner au magasin. J'ai encore du travail qui m'attend, dit-t-il sombrement en pensant à leur vieil ennemi.

Kisuke fut sorti de ces sinistres pensées par la caresse de lèvres tièdes sur son menton. Il y répondit par un sourire reconnaissant. Même dans cet état, elle avait su repérer qu'il était tourmenté. Il se tourna vers Soifon et déposa précautionneusement la princesse dans ses bras.

-Je te la confie. Donne-moi des nouvelles.

Après quelques instructions destinées à Soifon et un dernier regard pour Yoruichi, il se dirigea vers la sortie, de son habituel pas calme et nonchalant. Il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait très peu de chances que la brunette le tienne au courant, mais de toute façon, il ne s'inquiétait pas de laisser son amie ici. Il savait qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains et qu'elle reviendrait sûrement lui rendre visite le lendemain soir, pour passer le weekend avec lui.

**Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Soifon, mais j'aime beaucoup jouer avec sa relation radicalement différente avec Kisuke et Yoruichi. Donc il se peut qu'elle réapparaisse dans un chapitre futur ^^ Personnellement je l'aime bien, mais les fanarts et fanfics la représentant en relation amoureuse avec Yoruichi me hérissent le poil.**


	6. Besoin d'Attention

**Je suis super malade, donc clouée au lit, donc j'ai rien d'autre à faire que d'écrire... Bref, ce chapitre est un hommage à Nikola Tesla, le plus grand esprit scientifique du 20ème siècle. Si vous ne le connaissez pas, il est sur Wikipédia ^^**

Dans le magasin endormi, Kisuke était assis en tailleur sur son lit, de nombreuses pages imprimées éparpillées autour de lui. Il en tenait quelques-unes entre les mains et lisait avidement. Dans l'ombre, deux yeux l'observaient depuis quelques minutes. Il s'en était évidemment rendu compte, mais préférait se concentrer sur sa lecture pour le moment.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, de longs bras fins entouraient son torse par derrière, d'élégantes jambes étaient nouées autour de lui et une tête s'était posée sur son épaule. Yoruichi en avait eu assez d'attendre.

Elle posa son front contre sa tête et inspira profondément, ses cheveux blonds lui chatouillant le visage. Elle était heureuse d'être de retour à la maison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton espiègle.

-Tu ne vas pas le croire. J'ai réussi à me procurer quelques-uns des travaux de Nikola Tesla qui avaient été confisqués par le gouvernement américain ! Ils sont très excitants !

La femme aux cheveux d'améthyste esquissa un sombre sourire. S'il en était réduit à lire du Tesla, cela voulait dire qu'il était en panne d'inspiration. Depuis quelques années, à chaque fois que ça lui arrivait, il s'enfermait quelques heures pour lire et relire l'autobiographie de l'inventeur Serbe, et ressortaient généralement avec de toutes nouvelles idées. Il disait que sa manière de penser était très stimulante et son génie inégalé dans le monde des humains.

Le marchand de bonbons s'était replongé dans sa lecture, ignorant totalement sa meilleure amie. Par dépit, cette dernière se força à s'intéresser à ce qu'il faisait et jeta un coup d'œil au contenu de la feuille qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux. C'était plein de chiffres et de lettres bizarres, alignés dans un ordre totalement énigmatique. Sentant le mal de tête arriver, elle préféra fermer les yeux. Pourtant, à force de côtoyer le blondinet, elle était devenue presque incollable en sciences. Mais le monde des humains possédait ses propres règles fondamentales et elle ne s'y était jamais beaucoup intéressée.

Yoruichi ne resta pas plus de quelques minutes sans bouger et se leva en soupirant bruyamment. Elle ne supportait pas son manque d'attention. N'était-elle pas infiniment plus intéressante qu'une page de gribouillis effectuée par un simple humain ? Elle avança d'une démarche sensuelle jusqu'à se placer devant son ami et commença à faire doucement glisser ses vêtements au sol, les uns après les autres. La frustration l'envahit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux vers elle.

Elle se retint de hurler son nom et réfléchit à une nouvelle stratégie. Il était hors de question qu'il s'imagine, même une seconde, qu'elle avait à tout prix besoin qu'il s'intéresse à elle. D'un autre côté, ses instincts de chat lui disaient de foncer dans le tas et de voir comment il réagirait. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. La seconde d'après, elle était allongée nue sur les feuilles que Kisuke tenait, bloquant totalement sa vue.

L'homme au bob ne put retenir un éclat de rire à sa réaction. Il avait compris le message. Il rassembla tous ses papiers en une pile, qu'il plaça sur sa table de chevet, et porta la femme-chat jusque sur ses genoux. Elle était assise de profil sur lui et noua tout de suite ses bras autour de son cou. Ils rapprochèrent lentement leurs visages sans se quitter des yeux, s'amusant à frotter leurs nez l'un contre l'autre, puis s'embrassèrent tendrement. Le blondinet s'écarta ensuite pour se replonger dans les yeux dorés de sa princesse.

-Désolé pour ça. Quand tu ne t'es pas montrée pour dîner, j'ai pensé que tu ne rentrerais que demain, expliqua-t-il.

Yoruichi ne put s'empêcher de joindre ses lèvres aux siennes, avant de répondre sur un ton amusé :

-Je devais rentrer plus tôt, mais Soifon tenait absolument à me _chouchouter_ encore un peu.

-Ça a dû la mettre de très bonne humeur de s'occuper de toi, car elle m'a même envoyé un message ! Annonça-t-il fièrement.

La femme aux cheveux d'améthyste eut un petit rire face à l'expression d'orgueil de Kisuke. Il jouait toujours à être fier de lui lorsqu'il croisait la capitaine de la seconde division sans qu'elle ne l'insulte ou ne le menace de mort. Mais le fait que la brunette ait pris l'initiative de le contacter relevait d'un tout autre niveau…

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a écrit ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-« Elle va mieux. Merci. », Déclama-t-il théâtralement en feignant l'émotion.

Cette fois, la femme-chat éclata de rire. Kisuke l'observa avec un sourire paisible. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu rire à gorge déployée comme maintenant. Il fallait définitivement qu'il remédie à ça.

-Si c'est pas trognon ! Je vais devoir vous surveiller de près tous les deux ! Réussi-t-elle à articuler quand elle eut fini de se moquer.

Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques secondes, puis le marchand de bonbons se jeta avidement sur les lèvres de son amie, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle était la seule et unique femme au monde susceptible de l'intéresser. Elle y répondit avec autant d'intensité et pivota pour se retrouver face à lui et entourer ses hanches de ses jambes. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, leurs langues menant tour à tour une guerre de territoire et un ballet sensuel.

Soudain, le désir prit possession de Yoruichi et elle plaqua le blondinet contre le matelas. Elle défit habilement l'épais nœud à sa taille, révélant son torse nu, puis scella à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes…

**Sérieux, ça vous est jamais arrivé que votre chat se couche sur ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Non mais le mien tout le temps, quoi...**


	7. Pas Touche !

**Ennnfin fini ! Celui-là m'a donné du mal. C'est un spécial Thanksgiving, parce que j'avais pas vraiment d'idées pour Halloween ^^ Petit clin d'œil à Tara ;)**

Des gémissements résonnèrent dans la salle à manger de la boutique Urahara. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient toutes affalées sur la table, à peine capable de bouger un muscle. Kisuke tenta de se redresser maladroitement pour prendre la parole :

-Tessai, je crois que tu nous as achevé, observa-t-il en éloignant son dessert à peine entamé.

Yoruichi, qui était appuyée sur la table dans un équilibre très incertain, s'effondra sur ses genoux. Il l'observa lutter contre la gravité quelques secondes, puis se décida à l'aider à se rasseoir. Elle prit automatiquement appui sur lui pour se stabiliser.

-On s'en fiche… C'était tellement bon que je ne regrette même pas d'en avoir repris quatre fois, ajouta-t-elle difficilement, la main sur le ventre.

-Six fois, corrigea le blondinet avec un sourire espiègle.

-Mouais, n'empêche que tu en as repris au moins autant que moi, je te rappelle, répliqua-t-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien.

-Oui, mais moi je ne suis pas une princesse qui doit garder la taille assez fine pour porter le kimono traditionnel de la famille, la taquina-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Il se souvenait combien elle détestait le fait de porter ce genre de costumes. Elle disait que c'était peut-être joli, mais parfaitement inconfortable, et que de toutes façons, elle était sublime peu importe la tenue. Il se souvenait aussi à quel point il adorait la voir défiler devant milles yeux ébahis par sa beauté, en sachant que le soir lorsqu'elle rentrerait, ce serait dans ses bras à lui qu'elle viendrait se blottir.

Un coup dans le bras le sortit de sa rêverie. Il lança à son amie un sourire d'excuses et elle se contenta de poser brusquement sa tête sur son épaule. A vrai dire, elle était incapable de bouger davantage, pas même pour lui flanquer une gifle. Il l'entoura d'un bras et se tourna vers l'autre côté de la table.

-Ururu, Jinta, vous avez assez de force pour aller vous coucher tous seuls ?

Les deux enfants remuèrent faiblement pour se tourner vers leur patron.

-Mais Kisuke-san ! Protesta Jinta avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait.

-On n'est pas fatigué, mentit Ururu.

Le commerçant sourit et hocha la tête. Il savait bien que s'il les mettait au lit maintenant, cela ne leur prendrait pas plus de quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Cependant, cette soirée était un peu spéciale. Tessai avait voulu leur faire découvrir une nouvelle tradition qui venait de l'autre bout du monde : Thanksgiving. Alors autant en faire profiter tout le monde jusqu'au bout.

-Bien, alors après avoir mangé, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Demanda-t-il au géant en face de lui.

L'homme aux lunettes s'était chargé de faire des recherches pour reproduire parfaitement chaque aspect de la tradition. Pour l'instant, il avait accompli sa mission : Faire manger tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus la force de bouger.

-Si l'on respecte la tradition, c'est le moment de remercier Dieu pour les réjouissances que l'on a rencontré dans l'année, récita-t-il sobrement.

-Quel Dieu ? Demanda Yoruichi en levant un sourcil.

-Peu importe. Il suffit juste de dire merci pour quelque chose qui nous tient à cœur dans nos vies, répliqua Kisuke.

-Comme… Je suis reconnaissant que le Baseball existe ? Demanda Jinta en se redressant.

Kisuke laissa échapper un petit rire. Le garçon était toujours fidèle à lui-même. En y réfléchissant, lui aussi était reconnaissant que le Baseball existe, sinon il passerait beaucoup plus de temps à jouer à la police pour empêcher Jinta d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Ururu.

-Oui, par exemple, répondit-il finalement. A toi, Ururu, dit le marchand en posant les yeux sur la fillette à côté de lui.

La petite s'assit correctement, réfléchit quelques secondes, puis marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible sans oser lever la tête. Le rouge lui était brusquement monté aux joues.

-Ururu ? S'inquiéta le marchand en se penchant vers elle.

-Je-Je suis reconnaissante de-d'avoir une famille, répéta-t-elle en gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Un sourire attendrit s'installa sur les visages de tous les adultes dans la pièce. Kisuke releva doucement le menton de la fillette pour croiser son regard humide, puis la prit dans ses bras. Il la laissa grimper sur ses genoux et la berça avec tendresse. Qui pourrait croire que c'était lui qui avait conçu un être aussi adorable et attachant ?

Il surprit sa meilleure amie à l'observer avec une expression perplexe et se contenta de lui envoyer un clin d'œil pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu agir ainsi avec aucun des deux enfants. Elle réalisa qu'ils étaient bien plus qu'une distraction ou que de simples employés, ils étaient la famille de Kisuke. Un sentiment de jalousie monta en elle sans prévenir, mais elle le rejeta tout de suite. Elle avait toujours été le centre de l'univers de l'imbécile au bob, et il avait toujours été le sien. Quoiqu'il arrive de nouveau dans leurs vies, elle était certaine que ce n'était pas prêt de changer

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par la voix de l'imbécile en question, qui s'adressait à Ururu.

-Et le mieux, c'est que depuis que Yoruichi-san est revenue, tu n'es plus la seule fille dans la famille ! Déclara-t-il joyeusement.

La petite tourna la tête timidement pour voir la réaction de la femme-chat. Son visage se détendit lorsque cette dernière lui envoya un grand sourire. Elle s'empressa alors de chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de Kisuke, regarda à nouveau dans sa direction, puis baissa les yeux en rougissant encore plus.

-Elle voudrait savoir si ça ne te dérangerais pas que ce soit toi qui lui lise son histoire avant de s'endormir, un de ces soirs, traduisit le marchand à l'intention de son amie.

Légèrement prise au dépourvu, Yoruichi ne sut pas comment réagir à ça au début. Pour dire vrai, elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à ce genre de situation. Elle n'avait jamais eu à s'occuper d'enfants et encore moins à tisser des liens avec eux. Mais fidèle à elle-même, elle reprit rapidement toute sa contenance. Après tout, la fillette était importante pour Kisuke, et elle tenait à s'intégrer correctement à leur nouvelle vie.

-J'en serais ravie, Ururu, dit-elle sérieusement en la regardant.

La petite osa enfin croiser le regard doré de la femme à côté d'elle et lui envoya un sourire timide, suivit d'un petit « merci » à peine audible.

-Bien, alors c'est réglé, conclut jovialement Kisuke. Quant à moi, je suis reconnaissant d'être resté toujours aussi sexy, même après toutes ces années d'exil.

Il gloussa, et Yoruichi, exaspérée, se détacha un peu de lui pour lui envoyer un bon coup sur la tête. Il feignit la douleur, conscient que s'il ne faisait pas ça à chaque fois, elle n'hésiterait pas à le frapper beaucoup plus fort.

Le commerçant resserra son étreinte sur elle, capta son regard, puis reprit plus sérieusement :

-Je suis reconnaissant qu'on soit enfin réunis, dit-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Yoruichi ne glisse son bras dans le dos du blondinet.

-Et moi, je suis reconnaissante que…

Soudain, la femme aux cheveux d'améthyste se figea. Un chat gris tigré venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, sans doute attiré par l'odeur succulente du dîner. Personne ne s'en étonna tellement : Le gérant n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'inquiéter de laisser une ou deux portes ouvertes dans le magasin pendant la nuit. Les ennemis qu'il craignait ne se laissaient pas arrêter par une simple porte humaine, de toute façon.

L'animal s'avança dans la pièce et suivit l'odeur jusqu'à la table. Il circula avec prudence entre les personnes présentes, sous le regard meurtrier de la femme-chat. De son côté, Kisuke fut assez inspiré pour empêcher Ururu de le caresser. S'il y avait une chose à éviter en présence de Yoruichi, c'était bien de faire ami-ami avec un autre chat, spécialement avec un chat qui lorgnait ses restes. En effet, la boule de poils s'avançait dangereusement vers les morceaux de viande qu'elle n'avait pas été capable d'engloutir. Immobile et aux aguets, la femme-chat s'était détachée de Kisuke et observait l'animal avec un regard acéré, prête à bondir au moindre faux pas.

Sans prévenir, le félin fit l'erreur de sauter sur la table et d'aller mettre son nez dans le bol de Yoruichi. Cette dernière l'arrêta d'un grognement sonore. L'animal s'accroupit en position défensive et ils se défièrent du regard. La femme-chat avançait vers son rival dans un mouvement extrêmement fluide et lent. Mais soudain, elle bondit sur ses pieds et détala après le pauvre animal, qui prenait ses jambes à son cou.

Personne n'était autorisé à toucher à sa nourriture, encore moins un autre chat. Et même si elle était dans l'incapacité physique de manger, elle trouverait toujours assez de force pour corriger les pauvres victimes qui auraient l'insolence d'essayer, médita Kisuke en priant pour qu'elle n'abime pas trop le chat de la voisine.

**Au fait, vous n'avez pas aimé mon chapitre avec Tesla ? Mais c'est parce que les bedfics ça doit un peu vous saouler, non ?**


	8. Boule de Poils

**Et voilà, celui-là m'est venu d'un coup** **^^ Je crois que de raconter des conneries avec Yuki en mp ça m'inspire xDD Tara : Oui, j'avais pensé à un truc similaire mais je sais pas trop comment le mettre en forme :/**

-Kisuke, s'il te plait ! Le supplia Yoruichi en se frottant à ses jambes.

-Occupé, dit-il simplement en continuant ses calculs.

-Juste quelques min...

-Occupé, la coupa-t-il nonchalamment.

L'inventeur était dans son laboratoire et tentait désespérément de travailler, malgré la boule de poils qui le harcelait depuis déjà quelques minutes. Il savait que la forme de chat de son amie pouvait être assez problématique, surtout les jours où elle avait ses chaleurs et quand elle réussissait à trouver de l'herbe à chat. Même en petites quantités, cela faisait ressortir ses instincts d'animal et la poussait à être _légèrement_ plus possessive, capricieuse et en manque d'attention. Elle sauta soudain sur le bureau et continua sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant :

-Arrête de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, tu sais très bien que je déteste ça !

Cette fois, Kisuke ne répondit rien et l'ignora cordialement. Pour dire vrai, il aimait beaucoup la taquiner lorsqu'elle avait ce genre de troubles du comportement. En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais été aussi insistante. Elle était bien trop fière pour ça. Mais les effets secondaires dus à sa forme de chat donnaient tout le loisir au commerçant de finalement se laisser désirer, et il devait avouer qu'il adorait ça.

C'en fut trop et l'animal se jeta sur la main de Kisuke qui tenait le stylo pour la prendre entre ses pattes et la mordre férocement. Malheureusement, il ne réagit pas du tout comme elle l'espérait : Il se contenta de grimacer et l'attrapa par la peau du cou pour lui faire lâcher prise et la déposer délicatement par terre.

-Laisse-moi finir ça et je m'occupe de toi, concéda-t-il en se replongeant dans son travail.

Le chat noir soupira longuement. Qui sait combien de temps ça lui prendrait de finir son truc ? Et elle avait vraiment besoin de lui. Elle décida de changer de stratégie et remonta sur le bureau. Elle s'avança lentement et se frotta à lui, laissant glisser sa queue contre le visage de son ami.

-Kisuke… Si tu viens maintenant, je te promets que ce soir tu ne le regretteras pas, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

L'homme au bob l'écarta juste assez pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il écrivait et répliqua d'un air absent :

-Contrairement à ce que certaines personnes racontent, ce genre de propositions aurait beaucoup plus d'effet sur moi si tu n'avais pas la voix d'un homme. D'autre part, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstine à vouloir rester en chat si tu ne supportes pas les chaleurs.

A ces mots, elle leva un sourcil.

-LA chaleur, Kisuke. Et je reste en chat parce qu'il faut que j'aille collecter de nouveaux renseignements sur les Bounts. Quant à ces personnes dont tu parles, j'espère qu'elles n'ont rien contre le fait d'avoir des étrangers qui copulent dans leurs propriétés jusqu'à les empêcher de dormir parce que ça sera notre prochaine destination.

L'inventeur sourit. Elle avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à prendre sa défense, et même maintenant, cela n'était pas prêt de changer. Résigné, il posa son stylo, se leva et prit l'animal dans ses bras. Il était peut-être trop facile à manipuler, mais il lui devait bien ça.

Vingt minutes plus tard, lorsqu'Ururu vint chercher son patron dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer que le dîner était servi, elle trouva Yoruichi lovée sur ses genoux, qui se laissait faire docilement à son contact. Le marchand avait une brosse à la main et peignait soigneusement la fourrure de son amie.

-Entre, Ururu, fit-il dès qu'elle apparut sur le seuil de la porte.

La petite approcha. Le chat noir avait roulé sur le dos pour laisser Kisuke s'occuper de son ventre. Il brossait chaque partie de son corps avec une extrême douceur, et on pouvait entendre le ronronnement de l'animal sur ses genoux.

-Kisuke-san, Yoruichi-san… Tessai m'envoie vous dire que le repas est prêt, dit-elle timidement.

Elle fit demi-tour pour quitter la pièce, mais se retourna et demanda avec hésitation.

-Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

L'homme au bob lui fit signe d'approcher et continua son geste, tout en répondant à sa question.

-Pendant l'été, notre petit minou souffre de certains désagréments à cause de la chaleur, alors il faut la brosser pour désépaissir sa fourrure d'hiver. Les autres chats le font en se léchant, mais les boules de poils sont très difficiles à digérer pour elle. C'est pour ça que je m'en occupe.

Fascinée, la fillette s'accroupit pour mieux voir tous les poils qui étaient dans la poubelle. Avant le mystérieux chat noir, elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir un animal à la maison. Elle savait que son patron se chargeait toujours de prendre soin de Yoruichi, mais pour dire vrai, elle brulait de pouvoir elle aussi s'en occuper.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais essayer, moi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

Kisuke s'arrêta une seconde, décontenancé. La petite avait une rare aptitude à le surprendre. Son regard d'ange rendait impossible tout refus, mais il se méfiait de la réaction de son amie face aux personnes qui cherchaient à devenir familières avec elle.

-Je ne sais pas, Ururu. Yoruichi est très sensible à certains endroits, et…

-Si tu lui montre bien, elle devrait pouvoir y arriver, le coupa Yoruichi en baillant.

Le chat noir se remit sur ses pattes et grimpa sur l'épaule du marchand. L'odeur du dîner commençait à se répandre dans tout le magasin et avait attisé la curiosité du félin.

-Mais on verra ça après manger, ajouta-t-elle en se léchant les babines.

**Encore Ururu. Je la trouve trop adorable cette gosse :P Attention, prochain chapitre : bedfic !**


	9. Léchouilles

**Celle-là est bien courte, mais l'idée me tenait à cœur ^^ Bonne lecture !**

Yoruichi émergea lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres chaudes tracer une ligne de baisers de la pointe de son épaule jusqu'au creux de son cou. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire paisible. Une chaleur familière l'entoura bientôt, et elle se retourna paresseusement.

-Tu en as mis du temps, ronchonna-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

-Désolé. Il y en a de plus en plus, ces temps-ci, expliqua-t-il.

La femme-chat bailla et se coula contre lui. Elle qui, en apparence, était tout sauf câline, ressentait toujours le besoin de dormir dans ses bras, ou en tout cas, très près de lui. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de son côté chat, ou si c'était seulement parce qu'ils avaient toujours dormis comme ça, aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire.

Kisuke observa sa protégée fermer les yeux pour replonger dans le sommeil et caressa son dos nu avec douceur. Depuis qu'Ichigo et ses amis étaient partis pour le Hueco Mundo, les attaques de Hollows s'étaient multipliées dans la ville de Karakura, et il avait fallu s'organiser. Le vendeur de bonbon avait donc prévu des tours de garde, répartis entre lui, Yoruichi et Isshin. Et ce soir, manque de chance, c'était son tour.

Le blondinet déposa un baiser sur le front de sa compagne et cala sa tête contre la sienne. Ses cheveux sentaient bon la groseille et la fraise des bois. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière de la femme contre lui.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait plonger dans les bras de Morphée, il distingua la sensation humide d'une langue dans son cou. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une demi-seconde, et la princesse remua légèrement, comme pour trouver l'angle le plus confortable pour poser sa tête contre la sienne. Elle continua quelques secondes, mais finit par laisser son nez vagabonder dans le cou de son ami. Seulement, à ce moment-là, un phénomène curieux se produisit : Yoruichi commença à faire glisser ses lèvres de bas en haut sur sa peau, puis distribua de petits coups de langue, par-ci, par-là.

-Hmmm, Yoruichi-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de paraître décontracté.

En réalité, la manière dont elle faisait courir sa langue et ses lèvres douces sur lui avait le don de l'émoustiller. D'ailleurs, à ce stade, il aurait déjà amorcé une contre-attaque si elle n'était pas à moitié endormie.

-Tu pue le Hollow, Kisuke. Je te nettoie, grogna-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Le marchand étouffa un rire et s'écarta légèrement, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus l'atteindre. C'était quand elle était au bord du sommeil comme maintenant que ses réflexes de chat resurgissaient le plus naturellement. Autrement, il fallait toujours un élément déclencheur. Conclusion : A l'avenir, il passerait directement par la case douche avant de revenir se coucher.

**Yoruichi qui torture Kisuke même quand elle dort, pauvre chéri xD**


	10. Mourir d'Ennui

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère continuer à vous faire rire et à vous faire shipper xD Si vous avez des suggestions, des remarques ou des requêtes de personnages ou de situations à intégrer, n'hésitez pas à me demander en mp ou dans les reviews, j'aime les défis ^^**

Kisuke soupira en regardant partir la cliente qu'il venait de servir. Il s'ennuyait à mourir ces temps-ci, à tel point qu'il regrettait presque d'avoir éliminé Aizen aussi facilement. Quant à l'épée pour Ichigo, cela faisait des semaines qu'il avait terminé les finitions. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas en ce moment même pour une bonne énigme à résoudre, une petite mission spéciale pour la Soul Society, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Il avait besoin de trouver une occupation, sinon il allait devenir dingue : son cerveau n'était pas fait pour rester oisif aussi longtemps.

Il fit le tour du magasin dans l'espoir de trouver un bidule à réparer, un truc à améliorer… Ou même quelqu'un à embêter, mais les enfants étaient à l'école, quant à Tessai… Disons qu'il avait appris avec le temps à ne pas jouer de sales tours au géant. Mais son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit une boule de poils noirs sur le coussin le plus reculé du salon. Yoruichi était de retour, et elle lui avait même amené de quoi l'occuper, constata-t-il en apercevant la Gazette du Seretei sur la table. Il eut envie de sauter au cou de son amie pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance, mais il savait parfaitement ce qu'il risquait s'il avait le malheur de la réveiller pour rien pendant une sieste.

Ainsi, il s'installa à côté d'elle et passa un quart d'heure à lire le journal rédigé par la neuvième division. Depuis qu'il avait été réintégré à son poste de capitaine, Kensei lui en gardait toujours un exemplaire de côté, que Yoruichi allait lui récupérer quand elle avait le temps. C'était plutôt distrayant de voir ce que devenait le Seretei après plus d'un siècle. Il s'attarda sur le résultat du concours de dessins et esquissa un sourire quand il s'aperçut que Soifon avait obtenu la troisième place avec un dessin de chat noir. En dehors de ça, il apprit que Mayuri avait bientôt fini d'analyser tous ses échantillons du Hueco Mundo, que la bibliothèque de la treizième division allait s'agrandir, et que Shunsui invitait toutes les filles du Seretei à venir à la fête de la Saint Valentin, qui aurait lieu dans la grande cour de la huitième, d'ici 15 jours. Il bailla et reposa le journal sur la table en baissant le regard sur la forme endormie à côté de lui. D'habitude, ils ne faisaient rien de spécial à cette date, mais peut-être que Yoruichi aimerait y aller avec lui… C'était à méditer.

Il observa un moment le chat noir dormir, puis soupira. C'était de la torture : il mourrait d'envie qu'elle se réveille. A eux deux, il était certain qu'ils trouveraient vite une occupation intéressante. Un jeu, un câlin, un pari, même une simple discussion avec elle serait amplement suffisante pour l'occuper.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'homme au bob plissa les lèvres en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, et tenta un nouveau tour du magasin. Malheureusement, il revint aussi vide que lorsqu'il était partit. Il commençait même à se demander si tout cela n'était pas une machination d'un ennemi qui essayait de le tuer d'ennui – car il était certain que c'était possible. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il fallait vraiment qu'il n'ait rien à faire pour inventer une histoire aussi abracadabrante.

Par dépit, il entreprit de vider le contenu de ses manches sur la table. Il en sortit bien sûr son éventail, mais également une canette de lait, un papier et un crayon, une pelote de laine, un ruban noir orné d'un petit nœud papillon, un sifflet étrange, une brosse pour chat et quelques bonbons. Il mangea les friandises d'une traite et fit glisser ses doigts sur le fin ruban noir. C'était celui que portait Yoruichi à l'époque où elle était capitaine. Il lui avait offert à l'époque, et il le gardait pour elle depuis qu'ils étaient en exil. Il se demandait souvent si elle avait l'intention de le remettre un jour… Puis, l'homme au bob s'attarda sur la brosse, la canette et la pelote de laine et réalisa avec amusement qu'il avait plus d'affaires à elle qu'à lui dans ses manches. Pensif, il prit la pelote de laine dans ses mains et commença à la faire sauter en l'air sans trop y réfléchir. Son regard se fixa sur Yoruichi et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Et si…

Il se rapprocha de son amie et s'amusa à faire tomber la pelote au pied du coussin et à la ramasser plusieurs fois de suite. Au bout d'un moment, les oreilles du félin s'agitèrent et elle leva la tête en baillant, puis changea de position.

-Ça ne marchera pas. Dégage, Kisuke, grogna-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Mais il continua et fut satisfait de constater que les oreilles du chat noir suivaient le mouvement de la balle. Elle était aux aguets. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attiser sa curiosité. Il commença alors à donner de petits coups à la pelote qui était par terre, ce à quoi Yoruichi répondit en levant la tête pour observer l'objet. Elle bailla encore une fois, et sans prévenir, bondit sur le jouet toutes griffes dehors.

Au final, le génial inventeur passa les prochaines trente minutes à jouer à la balle avec sa meilleure amie. Une activité qui paraissait enfin digne d'intérêt pour son intellect sans précédent, s'amusa à penser la femme-chat.

**Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que ce chapitre est mon préféré, et vous ?**


	11. Soirée Arrosée

**Yuki, ça y est ! Enfin, j'ai réussi à caser l'idée que j'essaye de caser depuis le chapitre 2. Merci à Lottie, Angie et Tara, toujours fidèle au poste, pour vos reviews ;)**

Restée seule dans la chambre, Yoruichi écoutait le clapotis régulier des gouttes de pluie sur les murs du magasin. Même si elle n'aimait pas vraiment la pluie, elle trouvait ce son plutôt apaisant. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle appréciait pleinement le fait d'avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête.

Elle bailla et se regarda dans le miroir en arrangeant le bout d'étoffe sur son dos. Elle qui préférait dormir toute nue, elle devait admettre que ça lui allait plutôt bien, en plus d'être confortable. Et puis comme ça, elle ne provoquerait plus d'hémorragies en croisant les autres résidants du magasin pendant la nuit. C'était arrivé à Renji la semaine précédente, et Kisuke s'était tout de suite mis à la recherche de la nuisette parfaite pour elle. Celle qu'il lui avait dénichée était en soie, noire avec des fleurs blanches et épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Mais le mieux c'était qu'elle était opaque, ce qui rendait inutile le port de quelque sous-vêtement que ce soit.

Elle tourna la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Kisuke, qui portait une bouteille de saké et deux petits verres. La femme-chat sourit en le regardant verser le liquide et s'assit avec lui sur le lit. Ce genre de soirées entre eux lui avait manqué : La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait ça, c'était un peu avant qu'ils ne quittent la Soul Society. De son côté, l'homme au bob lui tendit son verre en observant sa tenue d'un air pensif. Ça lui allait vraiment bien… Même si rien ne valait son corps de rêve.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir avec, tu sais, dit-il sans arriver à décrocher son regard de sa fine silhouette.

Elle lui lança un sourire goguenard, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

-Je suis bien dedans. A moins que tu ne tiennes absolument à ce que je l'enlève, répondit-elle sur un ton malicieux.

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur le visage du marchand alors qu'il portait son verre à ses lèvres sans la quitter des yeux.

-Non, garde-la. Tu es très belle, Yoruichi, ajouta-t-il après un léger silence.

A cet instant, la femme aux cheveux d'améthyste ne sut pas si elle était plus décontenancée par le sérieux dans sa voix, ou par le fait qu'il lui ait fait un compliment aussi direct. Alors oui, elle était splendide, mais c'était une évidence qu'il n'avait plus soulevé depuis quelques centaines d'années. En règle générale, il préférait la flatter de manière détournée, en évitant avant tout d'attirer l'attention... Sans compter que cette fois, il avait laissé tomber le –san. Elle savait qu'en temps normal, il n'utilisait le suffixe honorifique que pour la taquiner. Il avait pris cette sale habitude à cause de Soifon, qui ne supportait pas qu'il s'adresse à elle de manière informelle.

Mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Après tout, il était possible qu'il ait voulu « gouter » le contenu de la bouteille sans elle et qu'il soit déjà un peu éméché. Ça ne serait pas la première fois. Cependant, son regard disait le contraire : Il était souriant, paisible et plein d'affection. Cette expression chez lui provoquait toujours en elle une impression de chaleur incroyablement agréable. Comme seule réponse, elle se rapprocha et ils partagèrent un long baiser.

Une heure et deux bouteilles de saké plus tard, Yoruichi avait déjà du mal à tenir en position assise, et Kisuke se croyait en pleine conversation avec la jambe de son amie, qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-Ta beauté fait pâlir les étoiles, toi qui tape plus fort qu'une poêle. Ta silhouette est si fine et si…

-La ferme, Kisuke, le coupa la femme-chat d'un ton las.

Il obéit sans se faire prier et se contenta de serrer la jambe de Yoruichi sans ses bras, la faisant tomber en arrière. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et le blondinet aida son amie à se rassoir. Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, appuyés l'un contre l'autre.

-Yoru-chan ? L'appela-t-il en baillant.

La femme aux yeux dorés fit écho à son bâillement et leva la main vers son verre toujours à moitié plein.

-Hmmm ?

-Ça te dit de dodoter ?

Nullement surprise du caractère incongru de sa phrase, elle hocha la tête doucement et porta son verre à ses lèvres. A ce moment, Kisuke assista à un phénomène tout à fait étrange : Yoruichi tentait de laper son saké dans son verre, à la manière des chats. Elle continua à faire bouger maladroitement sa langue dans le verre pendant quelques secondes, puis abandonna et tendit l'objet à son ami.

-Tiens, j'en peux plus.

Le marchand ne put retenir un éclat de rire, et vida le verre d'une traite, avant de le reposer avec les autres, sur la table de nuit – car à ce stade d'ébriété, il voyait double… Le couple se laissa simplement retomber sur le lit et ils s'endormirent en quelques secondes.

**Dans le prochain chapitre si tout va bien, on retrouvera un guest du monde des humain ^^ Vous devinez qui c'est ? :D  
**


	12. Le Coursier

**Tadaaa, ce chapitre est encore basé sur une idée de Tara. Angie, merci de la review, ça m'a bien motivé ^^ Et btw j'adore ton avatar xD Bonne lecture !**

Le jeune homme courrait à toutes jambes dans les rues de Karakura. Ignorant la fatigue, bravant tous les dangers, il filait comme une flèche en direction du magasin d'Urahara. Le vendeur de bonbons venait de l'appeler au sujet d'un grave danger et l'avait prié de venir l'assister de toute urgence. Il ne préférait même pas imaginer à quel point la situation devait être sérieuse si Urahara en venait à lui demander son aide. Les scénarios les plus catastrophiques commençaient à se bousculer dans son esprit : Une situation de crise à la Soul Society, une nouvelle attaque d'Arrancars, une visite surprise d'Aizen en personne, ou peut-être même pire ! D'autant plus qu'il y avait sûrement des blessés, étant donné qu'il lui avait demandé d'apporter du matériel médical. Il pensa à ses amis en espérant qu'ils étaient tous sains et saufs.

Néanmoins, il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi allait leur servir le reste des provisions qu'il avait dans son sac. C'était sûrement un genre de casse-croûte au cas où ils devraient partir en mission pour plusieurs jours. Ça ne serait pas vraiment étonnant : L'homme au bob avait l'art de prévoir jusqu'aux détails les plus insignifiants lorsqu'il élaborait un plan. Dans ce cas, pourvu qu'ils reviennent avant la fin du week end, pensa-t-il. Il lui restait encore tout un devoir de mathématiques à finir et il était déjà Samedi soir. Enfin… Dimanche matin, plutôt.

Il arriva finalement à destination. Le rouquin s'arrêta sur le porche afin de reprendre son souffle. Il voulait être en état de se battre s'il devait faire face à un danger immédiat, une fois à l'intérieur.

-Ah, Kurosaki-san, tu es déjà là ? L'interpella une voix devant lui.

Le garçon haletant se redressa avec difficultés. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu sortir du magasin… Il leva un sourcil en remarquant que l'homme au bob semblait étrangement serein. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'alarmer facilement, mais son message de tout à l'heure avait l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus urgent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? S'exclama Ichigo avec un brin de panique dans la voix.

En une seconde, le rouquin avait saisi son badge de shinigami remplaçant pour sortir de son corps et s'était élancé vers la porte. Il était prêt à affronter n'importe quel ennemi qui se trouverait dans la boutique. Cependant, Kisuke se mit en travers de sa route et l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait pu entrer.

-Inutile de t'inquiéter, tout va bien, le rassura-t-il. J'aurais juste besoin de ceci, ajouta le shinigami en indiquant le sac à dos du garçon.

-M-Mais vous disiez que c'était urgent ! Que vous étiez en danger ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'affola le lycéen en lui tendant le sac.

Urahara s'en saisit, et se prit le menton dans une main pour faire mine de réfléchir.

-Hmmm oui, j'ai peut-être mentionné que mes jours seraient comptés si tu n'arrivais pas très vite… Mais tu sais, c'est seulement une manière de parler, précisa-t-il avec son sourire le plus idiot.

Face au regard abasourdit de l'adolescent, le marchand lui tendit quelques billets. Dans ce monde, les humains ne juraient vraiment que par ça, alors ça allait peut-être aider.

-Tiens, il y a un peu plus, comme ça tu pourras t'acheter un nouveau pyjama, grimaça-t-il en fixant l'horrible lapin brodé sur le haut du garçon.

C'est au moment où Ichigo prit l'argent que la vérité le frappa de plein fouet. L'homme au bob ne l'avait jamais appelé à cause d'un danger imminent qu'il devait l'aider à combattre, mais seulement pour… qu'il lui amène des provisions. Une goutte de sueur dévala sur sa tempe. Franchement, le commerçant sans scrupules l'avait vraiment réveillé à 2 heures du matin pour _ça_ ? Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Sans compter qu'il osait insulter son pyjama – même si celui-ci n'avait jamais plus été le même après l'intervention de Rukia. Il tenta de récupérer son sac, mais Urahara se débrouilla pour le garder hors de portée. Il souriait comme un débile et effectuait des mouvements rapides et précis, comme si ça ne lui coutait aucun effort. Il était sûr que ce détail tapait particulièrement sur les nerfs du lycéen, mais il avait absolument besoin de ce qu'il y avait dans le sac. Par contre, il ne chercha pas à esquiver lorsque le rouquin lui donna un coup de poing spectaculaire au visage. Etant donné la situation, il l'avait mérité. Réalisant après-coup ce qu'il avait fait, Ichigo resta quelques secondes sans bouger, puis soupira, retourna dans son corps et fit demi-tour sans un mot. Le vendeur de bonbons se releva, le remercia et le regarda partir, des gouttes de sang coulant le long de son visage.

Emmitouflée dans une couverture, Yoruichi était assise à la table du salon, les bras croisés. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'elle vit son compagnon s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec un nez en sang. Au lieu de ça, elle fouilla dans le sac qu'il avait posé sur la table et en sortit le nécessaire pour s'occuper de sa blessure. Le blondinet se laissa faire docilement, pendant qu'il sortait la précieuse marchandise du sac. Peu importe ce que ça lui avait coûté, ça valait le coup. Le lendemain, tous les magasins seraient fermés, et la femme-chat n'aurait jamais pu supporter de vivre un seul jour sans sa boisson préférée. Maintenant qu'elle passait presque tout son temps au magasin, il se dit qu'il avait intérêt à surveiller de plus près l'état de ses stocks de lait.

-Je t'avais dit d'appeler Orihime, lui reprocha son amie.

-Tu sais bien que je suis trop gentleman pour sortir du lit une pauvre innocente à une heure si tardive, répliqua-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait sérieux.

La princesse du clan Shihōin laissa échapper un long ricanement en lui appliquant le sparadrap. Combien de fois il l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit ce mois-ci ? Elle ne comptait même plus. Mais au moins, ça avait toujours le mérite d'être toujours pour une bonne raison…

-Et puis de toute façon, Ichigo m'aurait quand même frappé le lendemain, après qu'elle lui ait tout raconté, s'empressa d'ajouter Kisuke.

Cette fois, la femme aux cheveux d'améthyste rit franchement. Oui, c'était surtout pour ça. Elle but quelques gorgées de lait et laissa son compagnon la porter jusqu'à la chambre, où ils purent finir leur nuit tranquillement.

**Alors, vous aviez deviné que tout ça c'était pour du lait ? ^^  
**


	13. Lever de Soleil

**Ah, je suis contente que vous ayez pas deviné tout de suite pour le lait, c'était l'effet recherché ^^ Lottie : Merci, j'ai corrigé ;) **

**Attention, ce chapitre va être très fluffy ^^ Bonne lecture !**

Assit contre l'encadrement du porche qui menait à sa chambre, Kisuke Urahara observait paisiblement le jour se lever. La nature s'éveillait avec paresse, les premiers rayons du soleil pointant timidement au-dessus des maisons les plus basses. Bien sûr, il n'était pas au meilleur endroit pour assister à ce spectacle, mais il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Yoruichi. Il s'était promis de ne plus la laisser seule jusqu'à ce que ses pouvoirs soient revenus à la normale. D'autant que même s'il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'elle émerge à une heure aussi matinale, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de ne pas être là à son réveil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour observer quelques secondes sa silhouette endormie, puis ré-appuya sa tête contre le mur. L'air frais du petit matin se réchauffait peu à peu, les oiseaux commençaient à gazouiller, et il pouvait même sentir les habitants de Karakura s'éveiller. Il ferma les yeux, inclina son chapeau pour qu'il recouvre son visage et inspira profondément. Il n'avait retrouvé la totalité de ses pouvoirs que très récemment, et le fait d'être conscient de toutes les vies qui l'entouraient lui avait manqué.

Soudain, le shinigami sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule et se retourna. Yoruichi était levée. Il était heureux de constater que même avec le peu de pouvoirs qu'il lui restait, elle était toujours aussi douée pour les approches furtives. Il l'observa ramasser son cher couvre-chef pour le placer sur sa chevelure pourpre et s'installer entre ses jambes. Malgré la couette qu'elle avait sur ses épaules, elle tremblait et semblait désorientée, mais cela faisait partie du processus. La veille, elle avait à son tour transféré ses pouvoirs dans l'épée destinée à Ichigo, et ils mettraient du temps à se régénérer. D'ici-là, elle allait subir tous les désagréments d'une personne qui a brusquement perdu ses pouvoirs spirituels : une sensation de froid et de vide à l'intérieur, de solitude, même. Il le savait mieux que personne, étant donné le nombre de fois où il avait dû projeter ses pouvoirs dans l'épée pour que ça finisse par marcher.

Le blondinet la serra contre lui, arrangea la couverture autour d'eux, et l'enveloppa de son reiatsu. C'était seulement un mauvais moment à passer, mais il voulait être là pour elle de la même manière qu'elle avait été là pour lui. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas tous les jours l'occasion de jouer les chevaliers servants avec elle, s'amusa-t-il à penser. Il sentait les bras de son amie l'entourer avec force et ses cheveux chatouiller son cou. C'était dans ce genre de moments que tous ses sentiments pour son amie semblaient danser dans son cœur. Les émotions qu'elle provoquait en lui l'avaient toujours fasciné, mais c'était également l'une des seules choses qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais chercher à comprendre. Il l'aimait, voilà tout. Pensif, l'inventeur caressa son dos nu en laissant son regard vagabonder sur l'horizon. Il sourit en réalisant qu'elle ne tremblait déjà plus.

-Tu devrais regarder ça, Yoruichi, c'est vraiment beau, dit-il, sans lâcher des yeux le ciel rougeoyant.

La femme-chat se contenta de bailler et se tourna paresseusement dans ses bras, juste assez pour pouvoir suivre son regard. Elle n'avait jamais dit non à un joli paysage, mais il était hors de question qu'elle fournisse trop d'effort si tôt le matin, seulement pour avoir une belle vue. En contemplant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, la majesté des couleurs chaudes qui envahissaient le ciel lui réchauffa le cœur. Ou bien, peut-être était-ce le reiatsu de Kisuke qui irradiait autour d'elle. Elle aimait sentir son énergie spirituelle d'aussi près. C'était comme si elle se mélangeait à lui. Pour les shinigamis, ce genre de proximité était non seulement très mal vue, mais était aussi particulièrement gênante. Cependant avec Kisuke, elle n'était plus à ça près. Elle bailla à nouveau et par reflexe, étendit sa propre énergie spirituelle jusqu'à lui, avant de se souvenir avec dépit qu'elle n'en avait pratiquement plus. Son compagnon s'en aperçut et augmenta encore la sienne, comme s'il essayait de combler le vide en elle. Yoruichi poussa un soupir. Elle détestait déjà cette sensation d'impuissance. Ichigo avait intérêt à faire bon usage du présent qu'il allait recevoir, sinon elle irait lui botter le train personnellement.

Soudain, un oiseau posé sur le cerisier du jardin attira son attention. On pouvait distinguer très nettement son chant énergique dans le calme du petit matin. La femme-chat le fixait avec un regard vorace, attentive à ses moindres mouvements. Kisuke observait son amie d'un œil amusé. Combien de fois s'était-elle élancée à la poursuite d'un pauvre volatile un peu trop bavard ? Il ne savait même plus. Mais cette fois, il doutait qu'elle ait la volonté de quitter la chaleur de son cocon pour courir après un simple animal. Même si chaque muscle de son corps était tendu et… qu'elle n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de sa cible depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, réalisa-t-il avec inquiétude. Non, c'étaient seulement ses instincts de chat qui refaisaient surface, mais elle savait se contrôler, se rassura-t-il intérieurement. Cependant, il commença à sérieusement se faire du souci lorsqu'elle se retourna pour mieux observer sa proie, tolérant à peine les bras de son compagnon autour d'elle. Dans l'état où elle était, il lui fallait du repos, surtout durant les premiers jours, et une course-poursuite avec un oiseau faisait partie de l'agitation qu'elle devait à tout prix éviter.

-Yoruichi-san, si tu as faim, on peut aller prendre le petit déjeuner tout de suite, proposa le commerçant.

-Hmmm, après, marmonna-t-elle sans lâcher l'animal des yeux.

Raté. Pourtant, d'habitude, la nourriture était l'un des meilleurs moyens de la distraire. Mais la femme-chat l'interrompit dans ses réflexions en émettant une série de petits bruits secs avec sa bouche. Toujours à l'affut, elle se baissa, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement de plus, Kisuke s'était levé et l'avait emporté avec lui.

-Bon, ça suffit, on va manger, décida-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

Il sentait qu'il allait devoir la surveiller de très près pendant les prochains jours, s'il voulait la convaincre de se reposer... Emmitouflée dans la couette, Yoruichi passa négligemment les bras autour du cou de son ami et regarda l'oiseau s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sorte complètement de son champ de vision quand ils quittèrent la chambre. Avec de la chance, le petit déjeuner serait aussi appétissant que ce joli petit oiseau bien grassouillet...

**Loool, j'ai un peu poussé le truc à la fin mais bon xDD**


	14. Instinct Maternel

**Désolé pour le chapitre 13, il y a eu un problème de publication mais maintenant c'est réglé ;) Pour ce chapitre, on a encore un guest. Bonne lecture !**

Dans la chambre, l'homme au bob était en train de rassembler les affaires de son amie dans un sac.

-Kisuke, l'appela-t-elle en fixant le sol.

Le ton de sa voix était inhabituel. Elle avait l'air morose, préoccupée. D'habitude, elle adorait passer du temps avec son ancienne pupille. Elles passaient des heures, voir des journées à s'entrainer sans interruption, et il savait que c'était quelque chose qui lui avait beaucoup manqué durant ce dernier siècle. Pour sa part, il avait bien trop de travail pour l'occuper plus de quelques heures, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Malgré tout, il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué son malaise.

-Hmmm ? Répliqua-t-il négligemment.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller avec les petits ? S'inquiéta la femme-chat en captant son regard. Et si je restais encore cette fois ?

Il abandonna le sac par terre et se redressa sans la quitter des yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle s'inquiétait, c'était prévisible. Elle s'était vraiment attachée à ces petits monstres, un peu trop, même. Cependant, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, car cela signifiait qu'elle passait tout son temps avec lui, à s'occuper d'eux. Fini les excursions de trois ou quatre jours entre le monde des humains et la Soul Society. Ces temps-ci, lorsqu'elle passait une nuit dehors, c'était déjà exceptionnel. D'ailleurs, le problème était là : Avec la guerre imminente contre Aizen, elle avait des responsabilités, et l'entrainement avec son ancienne pupille devait passer avant ses instincts maternels.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais comment m'occuper d'eux, lui assura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle baissa les yeux et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Kisuke plissa les lèvres et s'avança vers elle. Il l'avait laissé annuler les trois premières fois, mais c'était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre. Elle avait besoin d'entrainement avant la grande bataille, tout comme Soifon. D'autant que cette fois, la brunette était venue la chercher en personne, et attendait dans la pièce d'à côté. Il observa son expression quelques secondes. Elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, mais elle était vraiment soucieuse, et la fatigue accumulée de ces dernières semaines n'aidaient en rien. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, elle serait incapable de se concentrer pendant l'entrainement avec sa protégée.

-Hey, l'appela-t-il en relevant son menton vers lui.

Elle replongea ses yeux dorés dans les siens et son expression changea peu à peu. Son regard contenait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour être rassurée. Il était doux et attentionné, mais aussi ferme et protecteur. Elle se blottit dans ses bras un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'écarte en s'apercevant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. C'était Soifon. Elle s'avança vers eux et arborait une expression sévère en direction du vendeur de bonbons, qui lui répondit de son sourire le plus idiot. Elle allait arracher son expression joviale avec une remarque acerbe, mais une alarme retentit dans le magasin au même moment. En un instant, la déesse de la vitesse avait exercé ses talents pour sortir de la pièce, laissant Kisuke et son ancienne pupille face à face. L'alarme s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard.

-Voilà les affaires de Yoruichi-san, dit-il après un silence pesant en lui tendant le sac. J'ai aussi pensé qu'elle aimerait laisser des choses chez toi, alors j'ai acheté des doubles, tout est à l'intérieur. Il y a une brosse à dent, une serviette, une bro-

-De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? Le coupa-t-elle sèchement en lui arrachant l'objet des mains.

Même si elle était contente de savoir que son idole allait dorénavant laisser des affaires chez elle, elle ne supportait pas que la princesse partage des secrets avec cet homme abominable. Elle avait dédié sa vie à Yoruichi-sama, et il était hors de question qu'elle soit encore tenue à l'écart à cause de lui. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire. Suis-moi, dit-il en la guidant jusqu'à salle à manger.

Une fois là-bas, un bruit de couinements devint de plus en plus perceptible à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Cela ressemblait à de tout petits miaulements. Le commerçant s'approcha de l'origine des cris : un carton posé sur la table. Il fit signe à Soifon de le suivre, et elle y découvrit trois petits chatons au milieu d'un enchevêtrement de couvertures. Il y en avait un noir, un gris tigré et un noir et blanc. La femme aux cheveux d'améthyste sortit enfin de la cuisine, posa trois petits biberons sur la table, attrapa le chaton noir et commença à le nourrir, sous les yeux ébahis de la brunette. Kisuke prit délicatement les deux autres boules de poils, et tendit le chaton noir et blanc à la capitaine de la seconde division.

-Tu veux nous aider ? Ils ont un mois et ils sont trop petits pour manger tous seuls, expliqua-t-il.

A ce stade, la brunette fut bien incapable de prononcer un mot. C'était loin, très loin de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Pour dire la vérité, elle aurait préféré découvrir quelque chose qui la conforte dans sa haine d'Urahara, car au moment présent, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait vraiment du mal à le détester. Mais sa déception s'envola lorsque son regard se posa sur le petit chaton qu'il lui tendait. Il avait de grands yeux incroyablement bleus et poussait de petits cris de détresse. Elle le saisit avec la plus grande prudence et le caressa du bout des doigts. Il était si petit qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait se briser en mille morceaux au moindre contact.

-Vu que c'est ta première fois, il vaut mieux que tu t'asseyes, l'interrompit Kisuke en lui indiquant un coussin posé près de la table.

Il la regarda s'asseoir d'un œil amusé, rapprocha les deux biberons restant et prit place à côté d'elle. Elle tenait le chaton comme on tient un trésor et ne le lâchait pas du regard.

-Maintenant, il faut tester la température du lait en faisant couler une goutte sur ton poignet, expliqua-t-il, avant de saisir l'un des biberons pour illustrer son explication. Il faut que ça soit juste tiède, ajouta-t-il.

Elle l'imita et hocha simplement la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Maintenant, tu le tiens comme ça, commença-t-il en changeant son propre chaton de position. Et tu lui donne le biberon. Voilà, mais incline-le un peu pour faire couler le lait, dit-il encore.

Le chaton se jeta goulument sur la tétine et étendit ses petites pattes avant de chaque côté du biberon. Kisuke nourrit enfin le sien, et le calme s'installa dans la cuisine. Entre temps, Yoruichi avait fait le tour de la table et s'était assise près de sa protégée, mais celle-ci ne l'avait même pas remarquée.

-Il y a trois semaines, leur mère est morte sous mes yeux et elle m'a dit où les trouver, lui confia-t-elle tristement. On les garde jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sevrés, parce que Kisuke a déjà réussi à leur trouver des familles.

Fascinée par le petit être qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, Soifon était à peine consciente de ce qui l'entourait et n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi la princesse avait du mal à partir.

-On doit les nourrir toutes les trois heures, alors c'est du travail, commenta l'inventeur.

-Il est vraiment mignon, laissa échapper la capitaine de la seconde division.

Surprise de ses propres paroles, la brunette leva un sourcil et faillit même se retourner pour vérifier que c'était bien elle qui venait de dire ça, sous les yeux amusés des deux autres.

-En fait, celui que tu tiens c'est une fille, précisa le blondinet.

-D'ailleurs le mien aussi, et celui de Kisuke c'est le petit mec de la bande, compléta Yoruichi.

Ce jour-là, Soifon prit presque du plaisir à rester un peu plus longtemps au magasin d'Urahara, et quelques jours plus tard, elle raccompagna même son idole pour répéter l'expérience.

**Je veux un chaton ! Vivement que je bosse pour en adopter un ^^**


	15. Le Radiateur

**Pour celui-là j'avais pas d'idées du tout alors c'est normal si c'est partit un peu en cacahuète xD Bonne lecture !**

Tessai leva un sourcil en observant son patron enlacer le radiateur. Le commerçant était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un excentrique, mais il y avait des fois où il allait un peu trop loin. D'accord c'était l'hiver et il faisait plus froid que d'habitude, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se conduire ainsi. Ou bien peut-être que toute cette comédie faisait juste partie d'une de ses expériences… Dans tous les cas, heureusement que les enfants étaient déjà couchés et n'auraient pas à assister à ça.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son haut commença à sentir le brulé que l'inventeur se retira dans sa chambre. Il retrouva Yoruichi roulée en boule sur son coussin et s'approcha doucement. Elle dormait tous les soirs dans sa forme animale en ce moment, et il devait avouer que le fait de la serrer contre lui en s'endormant lui manquait de plus en plus. Sans compter qu'il arrivait toujours mieux à trouver le sommeil quand il sentait son énergie spirituelle près de lui. Bien sûr, il avait réussi à vivre sans pendant plus d'un siècle, mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait à nouveau se transformer, autant en profiter, non ? Néanmoins, il apparaissait que Yoruichi n'était pas de son avis. Non seulement elle aimait son indépendance – comme tout chat qui se respecte – mais surtout, elle cherchait avant tout le confort et la chaleur pour s'endormir, et spécialement pendant les mois les plus froids de l'année. Ainsi, elle lui avait soutenu qu'une simple couverture n'arriverait jamais à rivaliser avec sa fourrure chaude et douce. Au final, il avait pris son mal en patience et s'estimait déjà heureux que ce soir elle ait choisi de passer la nuit en sa compagnie et pas dans le salon.

Il s'allongea de son côté du lit et l'observa dormir un moment. Elle était belle même quand elle dormait dans cette forme, sa fourrure noire et soyeuse ondulant au rythme de sa respiration. Soudain, une patte poilue se posa sur le nez du commerçant, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions.

-Arrêtes de me fixer, boulet, grogna-t-elle sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

Kisuke ne put retenir un petit rire. Elle n'était jamais de très bon poil au réveil, d'autant qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout être épiée sans permission. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à ses dépens, même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. Il grimaça lorsqu'elle sortit ses griffes, agacée par ses ricanements. Le blondinet se contenta alors d'ôter délicatement sa patte de son visage avant qu'elle n'enfonce ses griffes plus profondément dans sa peau et s'adressa à elle sur un ton anormalement sérieux :

-Yoruichi-san, j'aimerais que tu reconsidère ma proposition.

-Et moi j'aimerais dormir tranquille, railla son amie en changeant de position.

Elle fit semblant de somnoler quelques minutes, puis ouvrit un œil en réalisant qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Non mais sérieusement, à quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ? Se demanda-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il tenait absolument à s'en prendre une ce soir, ou sa satanée proposition était-elle si importante pour lui ? Elle poussa un soupir de dépit. Le connaissant, c'était très possible que la deuxième solution soit la bonne. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être collant parfois, ça en devenait ennuyeux. Non pas qu'elle détestait dormir dans ses bras, bien au contraire, mais elle aimait avoir le choix, et elle voulait qu'il le sache. Elle n'était pas comme ces toutous qui lèvent la patte quand on leur demande. Ces temps-ci, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il prenait tout pour acquis avec elle, et elle en avait eu la confirmation quand il s'était enfermé un week-end entier dans son laboratoire, alors qu'elle était revenue exprès pour lui ! Elle lui en avait tellement voulu qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée pendant plus d'un mois, et à son retour, elle lui avait sorti cette histoire de froid pour le faire payer. Et cette patate de Kisuke l'avait crue ! Pourtant, ça paraissait évident que ses bras étaient beaucoup plus chaleureux et confortables qu'un coussin et des poils. Comme quoi, le génie de l'inventeur n'était peut-être pas branché 24 heures sur 24…

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Lâcha-t-elle finalement.

-J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, répondit-il simplement.

Quoi, le truc du radiateur ? Mais c'était pour plaisanter ! Est-ce que ce débile se serait jeté de la colline du Sōkyoku si elle le lui avait demandé ? La vérité c'était que la veille, il lui avait révélé qu'il avait deviné depuis longtemps pourquoi elle lui en voulait, mais qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se faire pardonner. Il avait ajouté que sa présence lui manquait et qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle revienne. Malgré son air repentant, la princesse du clan Shihōin avait tout nié en bloc et lui avait sorti cette histoire de froid en lui disant que s'il voulait vraiment qu'elle dorme près de lui, il devrait au moins ressembler à un radiateur.

-Tu ne ressemble pas à un radiateur, trancha-t-elle soudain.

-Pourtant je suis très chaud, répliqua tout de suite le marchand avec assurance.

Mais il se rendit compte trop tard de ses paroles.

-Heu… Je…

-Obsédé, le coupa-t-elle avec colère.

Le félin se leva et quitta la pièce en trottinant, sous le regard décomposé de son ami. Il savait qu'à ce stade, il était inutile d'essayer de la retenir, et encore moins par la force. Il la regarda partir et retomba lourdement sur son lit, résigné à passer une nuit de plus tout seul.

Cependant, le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux ce fut le violet des cheveux de sa princesse. Elle somnolait tranquillement dans ses bras et avait même un sourire aux lèvres. En le sentant remuer, elle se réveilla, leva la tête vers lui et déposa un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

-C'est vrai que tu es chaud.

Un sourire comblé éclaira le visage du blondinet et elle sentit ses bras se resserrer sensiblement autour d'elle. La femme-chat soupira de plaisir et répondit à son étreinte. C'était bien beau de torturer Kisuke, mais qu'est-ce que ses câlins lui avaient manqués…

**Pour le prochain, je vous préviens le ton va changer en quelque chose de plus drama :/**


	16. Entre Cauchemar et Désespoir

**Désolée pour ce retard mais je voulais finir la fic en beauté car il est possible que ce chapitre soit le dernier... Yuki, je m'excuse de pas avoir suivit tes conseils mais j'avais trop la flemme de modifier xD**

Kisuke soupira en entendant un nouvel objet s'écraser sur le sol. Combien de fois lui avait-il répété de ne pas déambuler dans son laboratoire quand elle se trouvait dans sa forme de chat ? Depuis le temps, il le savait : elle avait la mauvaise habitude de tout faire tomber sur son passage. Lorsqu'un objet se trouvait en hauteur, c'était irrésistible pour elle, il fallait qu'elle le fasse tomber. Et son laboratoire était rempli jusqu'au plafond d'objets plus ou moins fragiles à balancer par terre. Il releva le nez de ses notes pour observer son amie, tranquillement assise sur une étagère voisine. Elle posa la patte sur un socle en bois, qui ne contenait heureusement aucune fiole, et le poussa doucement vers le bord de l'étagère jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe. Là, elle observa les effets de la gravité avec fascination, et continua avec l'objet suivant.

-Yoruichi-san, arrête un peu de casser mes affaires, tu veux ? Dit-il, quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il entendit un objet en verre se briser au sol.

En général, elle préférait faire tomber ce qui était à peu près solide, car elle pouvait recommencer tout de suite après qu'il ait tout ramassé. Cependant, parfois des bruits de verre retentissaient, et c'était généralement le moment où il la flanquait à la porte. Mais cette fois, il prit son mal en patience, se disant que même dans sa forme animale, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne prendrait jamais le risque de faire tomber n'importe quelle fiole.

Soudain, il entendit un nouveau bruit de verre brisé, suivit d'un bruit sourd. Il abandonna immédiatement ses calculs et se leva, cherchant des yeux le chat noir. L'inquiétude le gagna lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus sur l'étagère où il l'avait vue quelques minutes auparavant. Il avança dans la pièce et se précipita dès qu'il la vit, gisant à terre dans sa forme humaine.

-Yoruichi-san ! Glapit-il en accourant à son chevet.

La panique l'envahit aussitôt. Il y avait tellement de produits différents ici qu'il avait pu se passer n'importe quoi. Il se hâta de l'examiner pour déterminer ce qu'elle avait. Son pouls était anormalement rapide, ses yeux semblaient s'agiter sous ses paupières et ses lèvres remuaient des paroles incompréhensibles. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'aperçut avec horreur que deux fioles s'étaient brisées au même endroit, ce qui avait sans doute mis en contact leurs contenus. La première fiole contenait de l'essence de fleur de cauchemar, et la deuxième de l'extrait de désespoir.

-Kisuke, dit faiblement la femme-chat.

Mais soudain, un Hollow se matérialisa au-dessus des deux substances qui se mélangeaient et fondit sur l'inventeur. Ce dernier eut seulement le temps d'éloigner sa protégée en la projetant derrière lui. La seconde d'après, lorsque Yoruichi releva les yeux, ce qu'elle vit la figea d'effroi. Kisuke, le seul homme au monde qu'elle n'ait jamais cessé d'aimer, n'était plus. Le monstre venait de le couper en deux au niveau de la taille, aussi facilement que du beurre. Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de regarder plus longtemps le corps mutilé de son compagnon. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant ! Ils avaient encore tellement de choses à faire ! Ils avaient fait des plans pour les prochaines vacances, et puis il y avait tous ces grands projets dont ils n'avaient pas encore discuté… Comment était-elle censée continuer, sans lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire, toute seule ? Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle avait toujours détesté pleurer, mais face à la situation actuelle, c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire. A présent, l'unique consolation qui lui restait c'était qu'elle serait la suivante à mourir. Elle avait abandonné toute volonté de vivre et elle s'en fichait irrésistiblement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une chance de retrouver Kisuke dans l'autre monde. Elle baissa la tête en attendant son tour et se rappela du visage souriant de son meilleur ami. Elle avait besoin de voir son sourire, juste avant la fin.

Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, le silence était revenu, et elle n'était toujours pas morte. Elle rouvrit les yeux, regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut avec horreur que le Hollow avait disparu. Elle rampa jusqu'au corps inerte de l'inventeur et s'effondra de désespoir sur son torse ensanglanté. Ses sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Elle ne contrôlait bientôt plus rien. Maintenant que sa chance de le rejoindre était passée, la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire c'était de se laisser mourir de chagrin. De toute façon, une partie d'elle était déjà morte en même temps que lui. Elle prit son visage sans vie dans ses mains et laissa toute sa peine se déverser. A ce moment, elle distingua comme un lointain murmure, mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

-Yoruichi-san, ne pleure pas. Tout va bien, disait la voix.

Malgré tout, les larmes continuaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle était restée prostrée sur lui, mais au bout d'un moment, toute sa perception changea progressivement. Elle n'était plus sur lui, il était sur elle. Il n'était plus inerte, il la tenait fort contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Elle fut alors prise de vertiges et tout sembla tourner autour d'elle. Après quelques minutes d'inconfort, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et resta figée. C'était bien lui. Il n'était pas mort. Elle remarqua qu'il avait une expression soucieuse et les yeux humides en la regardant. Incapable de gérer ses émotions, elle pleura de plus belle et se blottit contre lui.

-Shhhh, ça va aller Yoru-chan, murmura-t-il en la berçant.

Ce soir-là, Yoruichi pleura jusqu'à s'effondrer de fatigue contre son compagnon. De toute sa vie, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir versé autant de larmes que pendant ces dernières heures.

**Mouahahahaha, vous avez eu peur, hein ? ^^ Et non, ça ne sera sûrement pas le dernier chapitre, surtout que j'aurais bientôt un chaton et du coup j'aurais encore plus d'inspiration :P**


End file.
